The power semiconductor module includes, for example, a power semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (hereinafter referred to as IGBT) constituting an inverter circuit or the like. A power semiconductor device is bonded to a metal plate by a bonding material such as solder and mounted so as to be capable of releasing heat generated therein. A control electrode of the power semiconductor device is connected to a control lead frame by a bonding wire and connected to an external device such as a control circuit.
A plurality of power semiconductor devices is electrically connected in parallel, such that a large output can be achieved.
To bond the bonding wire to the lead frame, radio frequency vibration is applied in a state where the bonding wire is pressed against the lead frame, and vibration energy is applied to the bonding wire to bond by frictional heat generated between the bonding wire and the lead frame.
A control lead frame for electrically connecting a plurality of power semiconductor devices in parallel has, for example, a structure having a branch frame portion extending from one lead body in a direction perpendicular to the lead body. Then, the lead body and the branch lead frame portion are bonded to each of the power semiconductor devices by the bonding wires (refer to, for example, FIG. 9 in PTL 1).